


Queen of My World

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-08
Updated: 2010-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-07 17:32:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's a bit prone to jumping into things without enough forethought; sue her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Queen of My World

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Bikini Kill's "Rebel Girl" (in her kiss I taste the revolution).
> 
> Prompt: "girl!Sam, no chick-flick moments"

In July, Sam and Jess fly to Massachusetts to exchange rings, mostly because they can. In November, Dean notices Sam's ring and raises an eyebrow, and then sees Jess, and the moment they're out of Jess's sight Sam punches Dean for everything she knows he was thinking about hot lesbian action; in November, Sam thinks about taking the ring off, but she's never seen Dad without his. In April, Sam sees the headline saying nonresidents of Massachusetts haven't been able to marry in Massachusetts since 1913 if their home state wouldn't acknowledge it, and she laughs until she cries, and when Dean asks, she says "Fuck off, Winchesters aren't allowed chick-flick moments, you said so yourself," and Dean glances at the laptop screen and at the ring on Sam's left hand and says "I'm gonna make a beer run; maybe you should call Becky."

**Author's Note:**

> See [March 30, 2006](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Same-sex_marriage_in_Massachusetts#Timeline).


End file.
